Termina fin del mundo
by Amyneko007
Summary: Despues de todos los eventos en Termina, Link decide ir un par de dias de visita, lo que no sabe es que cierta hada le tiene prepara una muy buena broma. ¡Comedia! Los review se aprecian


AN: Buenas tardes queridos lectores, hoy les daremos un corto fic que se nos ocurrió por estas fechas

Kris: ¡Al fin salimos de vacaciones! ¡Al fin pasamos todos los exámenes! ¡Al fin podemos usar todos nuestros estúpidos libros como una buena fogata para el frio!

AN: Kris por favor no seas tan irrespetuosa y ayúdame con las presentaciones por favor

Kris: Como sea

AN: Bueno lectores, será un one-shot, ojala les guste la sorpresa

Kris: Déjate de estupideces

Link: Ay por las Diosas… realmente se acabo todo

(Solamente los que están leyendo "Ocarina of Time: momentos graciosos" pueden entender qué coño está pasando con las autoras, y porque actúan así el día de hoy, ojala les guste esta pequeña historia que preparamos)

AN: ¡NO AGUANTO MAS!

Kris: ¡Yo tampoco! No puedo creer que siempre estés así

AN: ¡CREI QUE IBA A MORIR!

Kris: ¡Pues ya somos 2!

AN: ¡¿Tu que maldita ñoña?!

Kris: ¡Te digo lo mismo… tu…tu… maleducada!

AN: ¡Ay por Dios es la pendejada más grande que eh escuchado!

Kris: ¡Disfruten el one-shot!

The legend of zelda no nos pertenece

_Pensamientos_

(Yo)

* * *

Link estaba tranquilamente dormido, hace unas horas había llegado de visita a la ciudad de Termina y se había hospedado temporalmente en casa de la señorita Anju quien amablemente le ofreció un techo, según Tatl, decía "eres un idiota, aparte de gordo, nadie te va a querer en su hogar a menos que sea estúpido o ciego" ahora ella se sentia mal de tratarlo así pero ella desde siempre tenía esa actitud, cerca de una ventana vio como aparecían algunas luces en el cielo, y salió para ver más de cerca. Vio a ciertos niños haciendo travesuras e incluso adultos- _que "buen ejemplo" le dan a los niños de aquí-_ pensó un tanto molesta mientras le salía una gotita en la cabeza, pero luego, se le ocurrió una gran idea, una pequeña travesura antes de que el joven hylian se fuera.

¿Qué ocurre hermana? – apareció su hermano junto con un niño de gorra azul

Tengo un plan – al mencionar esto su hermano suspiro sabiendo que cuando su hermana tenía un plan no podría detenerla y al mismo tiempo sintió mucha lástima por el tarado que sería su víctima.

*En la noche*

Link apenas se iba despertando y miro la ventana notando que ya era de noche - ¿señorita Tatl, señorita Anju? – salió de la casa buscando a alguien pero se impresiono al ver que no había nadie en la plaza tan alegre.

¿Hola? – dijo por instinto a lo que nadie le respondió, segundos más tarde apareció un anciano

Hijo… temo informarte que todos desaparecieron – le dijo el anciano – hoy según antiguas escrituras, se anuncia el fin del mundo

¿Qué? ¿Fin del mundo? – El anciano solo asintió - ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto a lo que el anciano solo se cayo

Pues veras – tosió un poco y comenzó a relatar - ¡Mira por allá! – Señalo y Link volteo pero al no ver nada solo volvió a ver al anciano y este ya no estaba – ¿Q-Que está pasando aquí? El pequeño recorre todas las calles en busca de alguien pero no encuentra a nadie – Me siento cansado – dijo para luego buscar un lugar donde sentarse (Wei… dormiste toda la jodida tarde y aun así vienes con jaladas de que te cansaste… Seems legit)

Al sentarse trato de buscar con la vista a alguien, algún niño, adulto, pero no encontró nada. Entonces decidió que debía encontrar alguna pista que le pueda indicar a donde fue tanta gente, volvió a buscar con su mirada para encontrarse con un periódico cerca de él, fue a recogerlo y ahí vio "Fin del mundo, caerán muchos meteoritos en Termina, a la medianoche"- ¿Fin del Mundo? – Pregunto en voz alta y vio la hora en el reloj que marcaba las 11:59 – Fin del mundo… donde abre oído eso – se pregunto así mismo volviendo a sentar con los ojos cerrados y poniendo una mano sobre su cara

-Flashback-

Ya verás que se acabara todo Tael – decía Tatl asustando a su hermano quien por cierto estaba en una esquina de la habitación y Tatl no podía parar de reír

¡No juegues con eso hermana! – lloriqueaba Tael intento calmarse

Gracias por la comida señorita Anju – agradecía Link saliendo de la cocina para luego dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes para ver al par de hadas peleándose- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto inocentemente

Tael estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Tatl de una patada lo mando a volar, por suerte para Anju la ventana estaba abierta

Veras, dicen que por estas fechas – se puso de un color anaranjado- rojo – todo acabara e Hyrule dejara de existir – sentencio asustando un poco a Link

-Fin del Flashback-

¡Entonces…! – El pequeño hylian no pudo terminar de pensar ya que se escucho el reloj que marcaban exactamente las 12:00 – uh-oh – comenzó a correr pero ¿A dónde podía correr? No encontraba a nadie, no podía refugiarse ya que los supuestos meteoritos acabarían con el ¿Qué hacer?

De repente lo vio: rocas cayéndose del cielo y yendo directamente hacia el

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – grito y cerro sus ojos, pero el impacto nunca llego, espero y espero pero nunca sintió nada golpearlo, abrió los ojos y vio simples piedras alrededor - ¿Eh?

No tardaron en escucharse risas, por todas partes y de los techos comenzó a bajar la gente sin parar de reír y muchos niños que al no poder con la risa se cayeron al suelo y hasta rodaban.

Poco después, salieron Tatl y Tael riéndose igual y se acercaron a él.

¡¿Qué significa esto?! – pregunto Link completamente sorprendido.

Idea de mi hermana – menciono Tael a lo que Tatl lo golpeo mandándolo donde las Diosas sabrán

¡Caíste Link! – Link se empezó a reír junto con Tatl y todos celebraron ese día.

Sabes algo Tatl – empezó Link mientras terminaba de comer y ponerse un sombrero azul – algo que me asusta más que el fin del mundo, es que yo pierda a alguno de ustedes - dijo con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Tatl se puso feliz y convenció a Link de que fuera a celebrar con el resto del pueblo.

* * *

*Música de entrada de televisa*  
*Aparecen sentadas las escritoras vestidas formalmente*  
*AN esta de forma seria*

AN: … Bueno loca ya dime porque chingados estoy vestida así

Kris: Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, subnormales y anormales. Sean bienvenidos. Como saben hoy los mayas dicen que se acabara el mundo-

AN: ¡Puras pendejadas! ¡No puedo creer que porque los wuevones de los mayas no hayan querido hacer una segunda maldita rueda gigante todos creen que se va a acabar el mundo!

Kris: *tosiendo un poco* en otras noticias: Un alíen hace su aparición en México, cuidado en caso de que vengan mas

AN: ¡No pueden llegar a México amenos que quieran que les roben sus naves!

Kris: ¡Alerta de lluvia de Nokia!

AN: ¡NOS VAMOS A MORIR!

*Ay un pequeño temblor*

Kris: ¡AN! ¡Lamento si soy insoportable!

AN: ¡Kris! ¡Lamento que el otro día te levantara arrojándote agua con hielos!

Kris: ¡¿Fuiste tú?!

*Para el temblor*

Mayas: ¡Feliz día de los inocentes! : Troll face:

(Intentamos con esfuerzo que las escritoras no intenten comprar una máquina del tiempo para hacer sufrir a los mayas de una manera lenta y dolorosa para que los mayas hagan 15 ruedas mas y estatuas con la forma de las escritoras, ojala que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y los invitamos a lees "Ocarina of Time: momentos graciosos". Gracias por leer y por favor dejen un review)

No teman que el mundo se acabe este 2012… teman de que continúe y todo siga igual.


End file.
